villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Imran Zakhaev
''Imran Zakhaev is the leader of the Russian Ultranationalists and the main antagonist of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He, his son Victor, and his troops allied themselves with Khaled Al-Asad and his OpFor (Opposing Force). History Pre-''Call of Duty 4'' In 1996, the SAS earned permission for its first assassination order since World War II. Their target was Imran Zakhaev, a simple black market dealer. A young Lieutenant John Price and Captain MacMillan were dispatched to find Zakhaev and bring him down. From the top of a black tall building in Pripyat, they sniped him during a deal and supposedly killed him. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' It turns out that Zakhaev survived the assassination that day. His left arm, however, wasn't that lucky. During President Al-Fulani's execution, Zakhaev was the one responsible for giving Al-Asad the gun that murdered Al-Fulani. Before Al-Asad was killed by the SAS, Zakhaev called him. The SAS turned their attention to finding him. Their biggest league was his son Victor. When they tried to question Zakhaev's son, Victor committed suicide. This angered Zakhaev, telling that all U.S. and British forces to leave Russia immediately. He then launched nuclear missiles that targeted the United States. His plan was foiled by the U.S. Marines and SAS. Zakhaev made his final stand on a highway bridge where he and his two soldiers personally executed Gaz, the Marines and the SAS soldiers before a wounded Soap kills all three of them after they were distracted by a Russian Loyalist Mi-28 attack helicopter that destroyed Zakhaev's Mi-24 Hind. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' While General Shepherd is making a speech in the prologue level, S.S.D.D., the Russians were gathering at the erected statue of Zakhaev with a plaque that says in Russian, "Imran Zakhaev - Hero of New Russia." ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' In the campaign level, Blood Brothers, while Captain Price is confronting Yuri concerning his association to Makarov, Yuri explains through a flashback that he was old friends with Makarov and he was present in 1996 where Zakhaev got shot by Price. Zakhaev made it to Makarov's vehicle and Makarov, Yuri, and Zakhaev managed to escape before Zakhaev got medical treatment. After that day, Makarov earned Zakhaev's respect and had Makarov detonate the bomb in the Middle East that killed 30,000 marines, setting up the events of Modern Warfare 2. According to Macmillan, who is in charge of the SAS, drones were surveying a suspected castle in Prague back in Zakhaev's time, but there wasn't too much wind of targets visiting the area, as mentioned in the campaign level, Stronghold. Death Killed by *Kamarov (Indirectly Caused) *John Price (Caused) *John "Soap" MacTavish After a shoot out on the bridge that resulted in Griggs' death and Gaz, the latter at Zakhaev's personal hand, he was moments away from killing Soap and Price. However Kamarov arrived with support in a helicopter forcing Zakhaev to return fire. While Zakheav was distracted Price slid his remaining sidearm to Soap. By the time Zakhaev realized this Soap open fired on him and his two guards, killing them. Killed Victims *Yasir Al-Fulani'' (Caused) '' *Vasquez (Caused) *Pelayo (Caused) *Volker (Caused) *Paul Jackson (Caused) *Griggs (Caused) *Gaz *30000 United States Marine Corp soldiers (Caused) Trivia *He bears a resemblance to the Resident Evil 4 villain Bitores Mendez. Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Game Bosses Category:Military Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Big Bads Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Propagandists Category:Muses Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Fascists Category:Old Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator Category:Warlords Category:Extremists Category:Non-Action Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crime Lord Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Criminals